Herb Phillips
Herbert Daly Phillips , better known as Herb or Herbie Phillips (April 20, 1935, Lincoln, Nebraska - September 13, 1995, Las Vegas, Nevada), was an American jazz trumpeter, big band composer, and arranger. He was prominent in the Las Vegas music community. He played trumpet in several notable big bands, including those of Louie Bellson, Buddy Morrow, and Billy May, but he is better known as the composer of pieces such as "Little Train," recorded several times by The Buddy Rich Big Band. Phillips worked as trumpeter and conductor for both Frank Sinatra and Frank Sinatra, Jr.. His mother, Evelyn Phillips (née Daly), a graduate of the University of Nebraska and a kindergarten teacher, died in 1949 when Phillips was 14.Obituary for Evelyn Phillips, Nebraska State Journal, October 24, 1949 (pg. 1). She had played a major role in introducing Herbie to the arts. Distraught over the loss, and as a teenager, Herbie did not did get along well with his father, Guy W. Phillips, especially when the latter remarried. Herbie moved in with his maternal aunt and uncle. Phillips' father, a salesman for the George F. Burt Company, died in Lincoln, Nebraska, when Herbie was 19. Phillips graduated from Fremont High School in Fremont, Nebraska, in 1953 and attended the University of Nebraska, Lincoln, during the summer of 1954. After high school, he played trumpet in several territory bands, namely the Dick Mango Orchestra and the Verne Byers Orchestra, that were booked by the National Orchestra Service in Omaha. During Phillips's tour with his second group, the Verne Byers Orchestra, he met band member Pat Thompson, a trombonist, with whom he became close, life-long friends. While touring with Verne Byers, Phillips arranged a few songs, including "Pennies From Heaven." In 1955, Phillips and Pat Thompson moved to New York City, sharing an apartment at 61 West 83rd Street. At that time, Bill Evans lived in the basement apartment. While waiting to get his union card, a six-month period, Phillips subbed in bands, including those led by Les Elgart, Woody Herman, Dan Terry, Leon Merian, and Jimmy Dorsey. Around 1960-61, Phillips and his wife Carol moved to Las Vegas, joining Pat Thompson. Phillips spent the remainder of his life in Las Vegas. He played in several show bands and eventually landed a long-lasting gig in the house band at the Flamingo Las Vegas. Phillips played in the Las Vegas Hilton house band from 1970 to about 1983. Even though his colleagues often saw him writing arrangements during show band breaks, as seen in the documentary film of Elvis's first appearance at the Las Vegas Hilton, he generally refused composer work while he was working at the Hilton. Phillips, in those days, concentrated on his house band performances. With a new act typically every two weeks, Phillips found it difficult to think in a creative way. However, he maintained a large record collection, and fellow musicians would frequent his home to listen to, and discuss, music. He was not interested in investing time or effort in composing, and even turned down potentially lucrative writing and arranging jobs for several singers. When he did arrange big band charts on an avocational basis, he did not tell many people, nor did he rehearse them.Comments of Sam Cernuto, trombonist and house band colleague at the Las Vegas Hilton — made by email to Wikipedia contributor, Sept 14, 2007. In 1973, Phillips became close friends with James Moody during Moody's seven-year tenure at the Hilton. Also, while working at the Hilton, Phillips performed with the David Rose Orchestra. Several factors compelled Phillips to ultimately leave the Las Vegas Hilton. First, the Hilton management changed the showroom format by bringing in a production show; the type of show that, if it were a hit, would require a musician to play the same music for years. Phillips was disinclined. Around 1975, Phillips injured his lip, which developed into a lump that wouldn't heal. He took lessons to rebuild his embouchure, but worried that if he continued to play, he would permanently damage his lip. Some people, including Verne Byers, felt that the music industry (from the perspective of musicians) fell apart in Las Vegas in 1983.[http://www.viewnews.com/2001/VIEW-Aug-31-Fri-2001/Henderson/16865037.html Emmily N. Bristol, Byers Orchestra: Group Enjoys Sounds of World War II Era, The View (Las Vegas) August 31, 2001] The big band era was at a low, and major casinos were switching from live bands to taped music, which resulted in a major musicians strike in 1989.Verne Byers, band leader who had moved to Las Vegas in 1983, commented on the decline of the live music industry in an interview by Emmily N. Bristol, Still in the Swing, View Neighborhood Newspapers, August 29, 2001. Having saved some money, Phillips was in a position leave his job at the Hilton. Some consider his lip injury fortuitous, because it led to writing for his own rehearsal band. Though there are a number of rehearsal tapes in circulation (see "Videos" below), Phillips's band never recorded a professionally engineered studio album.Barbara Camp Russo, Herb's girlfriend and devisee under The Estate of Herbert D. Phillips has all of Phillip's recordings from rehearsal and reading bands. She resides in Las Vegas. His charts were timeless and so much fun to play. Everyone who knew Herbie loved him. He was an instant friend to everyone and always made you feel as if you knew him forever. Absorbic wit, incredible jazz soloist and could make you laugh with just a look. Up until the late 1980s, the Las Vegas Musicians Union had its own rehearsal hall that members used for rehearsal bands, known as "kicks bands." Phillip's rehearsal band was a "kicks band." Phillips was a member of the American Federation of Musicians, New York City, Local 802 from 1955 until 1960, and Las Vegas, Local 369 from 1961 until 1995. Family and friends He was once married to (and divorced from) Carol Phillips,Maiden name not known, believed to have married in 1957 in the Chicago area and divorced in Las Vegas or Chicago area. but spent his final 20 years with his girlfriend, Barbara Camp Russo, who still lives in Las Vegas. Russo later discovered that she had known Carol Phillips from their earlier days as chorus line dancers in Las Vegas. Distribution under Phillip's Estate went to Russo.Probate, ''The Matter Of The Estate of Herbert D. Phillips: First and Final Account, Report, for Fees and Final Distribution, filed September 29, 1995, closed July 26, 1996, Clark County, Nevada. Carl Saunders, trumpeter, band leader, composer, and arranger, became one of Phillip's best friends. Phillips became a mentor to Carl. Saunders has continued to publish, market, record, and perform Phillips's music. Saunders also released an album, Be Bop Big Band, which not only is dedicated to Phillips, but also features several of his compositions (see "Discography" below). Phillips died September 13, 1995, from complications of an aneurysm that struck while conducting a jazz band rehearsal at the Community College of Southern Nevada. Selected discography Recorded/released during his lifetime *Buddy Rich :Swingin' New Big Band — 1966 (Pacific Jazz PJ10113) :Recorded Live at the Chez Club, Hollywood, Oct 2, 1966 ::"Little Train" ::"Hey, Baby!" ::(these two cuts were among others that were never actually released because Rich was not satisfied with the performances)[http://www.lordisco.com/ Tom Lord, The Jazz Discography, Vol 18, R3060]. :The New One! — 1967 (Pacific Jazz PJ10126) ::"Little Train" :Time Being — 1971 (Bluebird RCA) ::"Little Train" :Rich in London — 1971 (RCA Victor LSP-4666) ::"Little Train" :A Different Drummer — 1971 (RCA Victor LSP 1593) ::(Phillips is credited as arranger, but not for specific arrangements/compositions) :Very Alive at Ronnie Scott's — 1972 (English RCA DPS-2031) ::"Milestones" (arrangement is also attributed to someone else) *Buddy Morrow and His Orchestra :Dancing Tonight To Morrow — 1959 (RCA LPM 1925) (Canada release) ::Phillips played trumpet this session :Big Band Guitar — 1964 (RCA Living Stereo LSP 2018) ::Phillips played trumpet this session :Time After Time — 1992 — (Hindsight Records) ::Phillips is credited as arranger and trumpeter on the album (recorded 1963-1964) *Buddy Childers Big Band (with various other Bands on the Album) :Back to Balboa, Vol. 6 — 1991 (MAMA) ::"Jeannine" — composed by Duke Pearson; arr. by Herb Phillips :Space Race — 1992 (Discovery Records) ::Phillips is listed as a trumpet player *Raoul Romero and his Jazz Stars Orchestra Recorded during his lifetime, released posthumously *Buddy Rich :Live in '78, Buddy's "Killer Force" group 2005 DVD (Jazz Icons) ::"Little Trane" :Wham! Live — 2001 (Label M/Hyena Records) ::"Little Train" *Neil Peart and the Buddy Rich Big Band — Tribute to Buddy Rich :Burning for Buddy, Volume 1 — 1994 DVD (Atlantic Records) ::"Milestones," arr. Phillips; drums by Billy Cobham Recorded and released posthumously *Bobby Shew with Carl Fontana :Heavyweights: The Bobby Shew Quintet with Carl Fontana — 1995 (MAMA Jazz Foundation) ::"My Romance," arr. Phillips ::"The Girl From Ipanema," arr. Phillips ::"Night And Day," arr. Phillips *UNLV Jazz Ensemble, directed by Frank Gagliardi :That's a Wrap! — 1996 (Sea Breeze) ::"Waltz On" *Carl Saunders :Be Bop Big Band — 2002 (Sea Breeze) ::"Compilation" ::"I'm All for You" ::"Perceptive Hindsight" ::"Some Bones of Contention" ::"Strike Out the Band" ::"Dearly Befuddled" ::"An Apple for Christa" *Bobby Shew and the Midland Youth Jazz Orchestra :Easy to Love — 2006 (Myjo) ::"Getting Sentimental Over You," arr. Phillips ::"Body and Soul," arr. Phillips * John LaBarbara Big Band :On the Wild Side — 2004 (Jazz Compass) * Tommy Igoe's Birdland Big Band :Buddy Rich Memorial Concert 2008 (DVD) — June 2009 (Drum Channel) (Product Code: 93-DV10011201) ::"Little Train" (on disc 1 of 3) Videos The Buddy Rich Big Band * Excerpt from "Little Train" (live from The Hague Holland '78) * "Little Train" (from the Album, Time Being) The Carl Saunders Be Bop Big Band * "A Swingin' Affair" The Falconaires- Air Force Band, April 2009 * "Body and Soul", arr. Phillips The Herbie Phillips Big Band ("kicks" band) * "No Blues in Lugano" * "Now and Then" * "Joy Spring" Compositions and arrangements * "Pennies from Heaven," Johnston & Burke; arr. Phillips * "Strike out the Band" — Phillips & Saunders * "Some Bones of Contention" — Phillips & Saunders * "Compilation" (brisk "I Got Rhythm" contrafact) — Phillips & Saunders * "Perceptive Hindsight" — Phillips & Saunders * "Dearly Befuddled" — Phillips & Saunders * "An Apple for Christa" — Phillips & Saunders * "Little Train" — Phillips * "Milestones" — Davis; arr. Phillips * "My Foolish Heart" — Young & Washington; arr. Phillips * "Waltz On" — Herbie Phillips * "My Romance" — Rodgers & Hart; arr. Phillips * "The Girl From Ipanema" — Jobim, de Moraes, Gimbel; arr. Phillips * "Night And Day" — Porter; arr. Phillips * "I'm All for You" (a Latin version of Body and Soul) — Heyman, Sour, Eyton & Green; arr. Phillips * "Cayucus" — Phillips * "Chet" — Phillips * "Fridays" — Phillips * "Round Midnight" — Monk; arr. Phillips Copyrighted works *''The Herb Phillips Songbook, 1990 References Category:Trumpeters